Wishful Thinkings
by Kouzuka Haruomi
Summary: sasunaru oneshot. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi are camping for the night in the forest. Sakura's up for Sasuke's first kiss from a girl... but what happened? shonenai waff.


Wishful Thinkings…  
  
  
*Let's do the disclaimer dance~~~ Naruto doesn't belong to me… Kishimoto Masashi does... But Sasuke does…haha…   
in a million years I'd wish.. but sadly I cant have him… T.T. Not gaining profit, not gaining fame, not gaining   
anything, so u'd be wasting time trying to locate me n sue me…*  
  
--  
  
Kakashi looked at the boy hanging upside down from the tree. "How in the hell did you get yourself tied up in   
such a way?" Kakashi sat under the tree, cross-legged arms folded looking up, mildly amused at the situation. "You're   
a disgrace to the Ninja society, Naruto!" Sakura shook her head.  
  
They were all assigned to a simple mission that requires them to travel, by foot to the Water continent.   
It was late afternoon when they were to find food, some wood for fire and water. Kakashi and Sakura were to find   
wood, and the two came back with tons of them each carrying a big bundle on their shoulders. Sasuke was to hunt   
for some food and Naruto was supposed to get water.  
  
"How long have you been hanging upside down?" Kakashi asked. Naruto scratched his head. "About an hour or so,"   
he grinningly answered. "THAT'S LIKE JUST AFTER WE LEFT!" Sakura went berserk. Kakashi shushed her and grinned.   
"So you didn't get the water?" he asked. Naruto shook his head. "I was just about to walk when this trap got hold   
of my foot. "Haha!" he laughed. Kakashi looked at the trap and smirked. "Baka," he sighed and cut off the rope.  
  
'THUD!'  
  
Naruto fell face first to the ground. Spitting some dirt out he smiled and wiped off the sand from his face.   
"Sankyuu, Sensei," he blushed idiotically. "Now go get the water," Kakashi smiled. "Yes sir!" he ran towards the   
river with the two pails he was holding earlier before being caught by the trap.   
  
--  
  
"I'm done," Sasuke uttered as he got up. "Where you going?" Kakashi asked. "Get some fresh air," he uttered as he   
disappeared into the darkness. He found an interesting place earlier. Further up to the west of the campsite was a   
waterfall. So he thought he'd check the place out after dinner.   
  
Sakura stood up, wiping her face. "Are you going to follow Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked the girl. Sakura nodded and   
grinned widely. He inner-self was screaming for this moment, for this romantic moment to come true for the both of   
them. "I'll be getting Sasuke's first kiss by a girl tonight," he pledged to herself. Kakashi looked at Naruto who's   
still stuffing his face. "Naruto?" he asked. Naruto looked up from his feast and blinked. "Em?" he asked, wiping off   
a small bit of fish from the corner of his mouth. Kakashi shook his head. "Ah… nothing," Kakashi grinned. Naruto   
frowned but shrugged as he went back to his devouring pleasure.  
  
Sasuke pushed a bush gently out of his way as he came to a clearing. The waterfall was there, and the pool beneath   
it was mirroring the moon's image, illuminating the surrounding area a little. He took a step forward and smiled a   
little. The place almost had a hypnotic effect, drowning him into serenity. Calming his soul, erasing the days   
frustrations…  
  
"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Such a beautiful place you found!" Sasuke leaped away and immediately fell into a defensive   
stance, his right hand reaching for his Kunai, ready to offence. When he saw Sakura he was idly annoyed. "What are   
you doing here?" he asked, tucking back his Kunai in the pocket on his shorts. "Ah…" Sakura blushed, both her hands   
behind her back. "I was wondering around when I heard something so I came here and saw you," she lied. She   
practically followed and looked for Sasuke's super hard-to-find tracks.   
  
Sasuke's frowned grew deeper. Was he that absorbed about this place that made him reckless to his surroundings?   
He sat down near the edge, looking into the pool. Small tiny droplets of water could be felt occasionally hitting his   
skin producing a cool tingling sensation. Sakura immediately sat next to Sasuke as close as possible.   
  
Sasuke looked into the pool, concentrating his chakra. He can see small fishes in it. Unmoving, maybe asleep?  
  
"… And so that stupid Naruto got himself… Sasuke-kun? Are you listening?" Sakura was talking non-stop since just   
now. Sasuke ignored the girl and kept his trail of thoughts to his own.   
  
"Uwaa~~~~h" Naruto stretched and jumped a little. "Why don't you catch some air too? I'll clean this up,"   
Kakashi grinned. "Em?" Naruto frowned. Kakashi offering to do something on his own? Then he smirked.   
"You wanna read Icha-icha Paradise here alone huh? Okay, okay I geddit," Naruto waved his hands as he   
lazily entered the darkness.   
  
"Jya… have fun! Don't come back so early!" Kakashi waved and laughed wickedly as he started on the bones.  
  
"Now where should I go?" Naruto stopped walking and sighed. He looked up the tree next to him and climbed up,   
sitting there. Then he heard some faint noises. He closed his eyes and concentrated. It was Sakura's voice.   
She must be with Sasuke then. Naruto decided to eavesdrop from the safe distance. At least he'd have something   
to blackmail the chick later. Hehehe…  
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura suddenly said as she clutches Sasuke's hand. The boy widened his eyes looking up to   
her, perturbed. "W-what is it Sakura?" he asked in a broken voice. Sakura inched nearer to Sasuke's face and   
just as her soft pink lips were to touch Sasuke, the boy looked away. "What do you think you're doing!?"   
he almost shouted. His voice was slightly drowned by the waterfall's sound though.   
  
"Oh… Sakura's trying to kiss Sasuke again," Naruto giggled from his safe spot on the tree branch.   
  
"Why, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke still refused to look at Sakura in the eye. It was dangerous.   
"Why?" Sasuke echoed her question. "Why don't you like anyone? Why do you hate us so much?" Sakura asked.   
Sasuke was quiet. "It's not like you like Ino-chan or anyone? Why cant you like me?" she was being desperate.   
Her inner-self was making her say so much.   
  
"I… I do…" he uttered softly. Sakura blinked. "You do?" she asked. Sasuke smiled and threw a tiny stone into   
the pool. It caused a small ripple to radiate through the waters. Distorting the steady ripple the waterfall   
was causing.   
  
Sakura bit her lips but insisted on wanting to know the truth. "Who?" she dared herself to ask.   
  
Naruto widened his eyes and tried to open his ears as wide as possible as not to miss anything after   
this. "Yeah, who?" he asked softly, grinning like and idiot. This was going to get fairly interesting. Not   
only was he able to blackmail Sakura, now Sasuke too! This was fantastic!  
  
Sasuke threw another stone into the pool. "Naruto…" Sasuke uttered softly.   
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
"What?!" Same reaction from Naruto. He lost his grip on the tree and almost fell. Good thing he was fast   
enough to concentrate his chakra so that he was stable once again. That almost gave him a heart attack.  
  
They heard some rustles but ignored it, assuming it was the natural animals in the woods agitated by Sakura's   
voice. "Keep it low, you're disturbing the animals," Sasuke frowned. Sakura sighed. She couldn't believe that   
she lost to a stupid, loud-mouthed, brag…  
  
"But why?" she asked.   
  
Naruto nodded. "Why? Why?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
Sasuke smiled. "He might be loud and stupid. But he's one interesting person. I can't explain why but…"   
Sakura stood up. "Enough," she uttered. She turned around and bit her lips. "I'm going back to the   
campsite. Kakashi-sensei might get worried," she said as she disappeared.   
  
Sasuke sighed and let out a big sigh. He had just poured out his heart to Sakura; of all people, Sakura.   
He relaxed himself and fell back on the rocks, resting his hands behind his head staring at the sky.   
There was the moon, and tons of little stars around it. It was a pretty sight. Not every day he got to   
watch these pretty creations of god.   
  
Naruto listened to Sakura's footsteps as she walked away back to the campsite. Naruto looked back towards   
where Sasuke was and decided to pay him a visit.   
  
"Yoosu!" Naruto looked down at his companion's face, raising a hand in greeting. Sasuke frowned and ignored   
the guy, keeping his gaze to the sky. "Shesh, no need to be so cold," Naruto pouted and sat next the guy who   
was lying on the rocks. :: was what he said true or was it just a fab to chase Sakura off his back? :: Naruto   
pondered to himself.   
  
"Oi, what are you thinking about?" Naruto asked, decided to lie next to the guy as well to observe the   
stars. "Nothing," Sasuke uttered. For once there wasn't the cold and sarcastic tone in his voice. "Ahn…" Naruto   
nodded.   
  
"Where's Sakura?" Naruto pretended to ask. "How should I know?" Sasuke pouted; again, her subject. "I thought   
she was with you?" Naruto asked again. "She was, but she went away after…" Sasuke caught his own tongue.   
"After?" Naruto echoed. "Nothing," Sasuke answered. "Aw, come on, you can tell me," Naruto grinned. "Why in   
the 3 worlds would I want to tell a brainless freak like you? It was nothing of your concern anyway," Sasuke   
frowned. This boiled Naruto's blood. "Well of course it was! First you tell her you like me then now I'm a   
brainless freak?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke shot a look at Naruto. "Kuso…" he cupped both his hands on his   
mouth.   
  
Sasuke straightened up and looked at Naruto. "You heard?" he asked. Naruto looked away. Sasuke did the same.   
He went back to his lying position but this time he turned to his side, letting his back face Naruto.   
  
They were in silence for a while when Sasuke sighed. "Naruto?" he called softly. "What?" Naruto's voice was   
tearstained. Sasuke frowned deeper. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "What the hell for?" Naruto cried. Sasuke sat   
upright and saw Naruto curling in a fetal position, sobbing softly. "For calling you bad names," Sasuke started.   
"Why should you care? I've always been like this. Everyone in the village calls me bad names. What's another   
one?" he said in between tears.   
  
Sasuke inched nearer and pulled Naruto's hand guiding him towards himself and let the boy cry on his chest.   
"I don't mean it," Sasuke finally said. Rubbing soothing circles on Naruto's back as the boy sobbed on him.   
"I'm a jerk okay, Naruto? I just said those horrible things to get a reaction out of you," he tipped the boy's   
crying face to look at him. "You're just so cute when you snap," a smile was on Sasuke's face. Naruto sniffed   
and blinked. Sasuke was damned handsome when he smiled like that. It wasn't his usual smirk or sarcastic smile,   
but a pure and warm one.   
  
Suddenly his mind raced back to the time when he accidentally kissed Sasuke in class.   
  
He hugged Sasuke and grinned like an idiot. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and patted his back. "Do you   
remember the time when I accidentally kissed you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed and nodded. "It was weird,   
and the whole class was watching even," Sasuke giggled. "I would have killed the person if it wasn't you,"   
Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed lightly. "So you wanna do it again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke tipped the boys face   
again and looked into his dim blue eyes. It was crystal clear but due to the lack of light it was dim, in   
contrast to his own black orbs.   
  
"You have beautiful eyes," Sasuke uttered. Naruto almost blushed as Sasuke claimed his mouth with his. Naruto   
closed his eyes. It was just a light one at first but Sasuke kept on licking Naruto's lower lips that he   
thought that he ought to do the same thing so he opened his lips, just to find Sasuke's tongue in his mouth.   
He almost opened his eyes but kept it shut. It felt divine.   
  
Then they parted for air. "Where didja learn to do that?" Naruto asked, wiping his mouth with the back of   
his hand. Sasuke smirk. "You don't watch much TV do you?" he ruffled Naruto's hair.   
  
"Pft! Who needs TV," he pouted. Sasuk laughed lightly and fell back to the rock with Naruto's head on his   
chest still. "It's so bright tonight," he said softly. Naruto nodded. "Now I have to be more careful," Naruto   
uttered. Sasuke blinked and stretched to look at Naruto. "Why?" he asked. "Now Sakura's more determined than   
ever to kill me," he grinned. Sasuke laughed lightly and patted Naruto's head. "I'll be there. Don't worry," he   
said proudly.   
  
Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke. He smiled and hugged the boy's middle. "I love ya," he uttered.   
Sasuke smiled and ran his hand through Naruto's messy mane. "Me too," he uttered as he felt the boy stepped   
into deep slumber. He'd have to carry him back to the campsite later. But he's too absorbed in this beautiful   
place that he didn't want to move for a while more.   
  
Sasuke took a few fresh breaths and smiled. "Oyasumi, Naruto," he closed his eyes and landed into slumber himself.   
  
  
Owatta…  
6.03am - 17/02/2002  
Authors ramblings : Hohoho.. first Naruto fic… ahaha… shounen ai even… there's too much shounen ai to   
ignore in Naruto Hahaha…… 


End file.
